


13x22 Coda: New and Old

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Coda, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Season/Series 13, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Speculation, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After celebrating the exodus from Apocalypse World, Bobby and Mary share a tender moment and a secret relationship is revealed.





	13x22 Coda: New and Old

The hunters and refugees had drank up the cheap booze Sam and Dean had passed around and slowly dissipated, retiring to the rooms provided. Jack had slipped away earlier, understandably conflicted about everything. Castiel was going to go after him but Dean put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look. 

 

In a room full of people they’d stuck by each other. Little touches and smiles. Even when people emptied the room the two remained within arm’s length of one another. Sam mingled with the crowd, learning who everyone was. Dean and Castiel...they seemed content in their own bubble.

 

Bobby volunteered to help Mary clean up, gathering bottles and glasses. She reminded him a lot of the Mary Campbell he once knew. He might even be sweet on her like his Mary. But best not to start up something when there was still a war going on he had to get back to. “What’s the deal with your boy and the angel?”

 

“Castiel? They’re...close.”

 

“Close, huh? Your Dean a...psychic or somethin’?”

 

“No, that was Sam. Why?”

 

Bobby shook his head. “I’ve seen those two have complete conversations without sayin’ a word. Castiel...he was doing his angel thing on the traitor and Dean...barely flicked an eyelash to tell him when to stop. Angels...ain’t used to seeing ‘em so...human.”

 

Mary set down the glasses she had gathered and motioned for Bobby to sit with her. “Castiel is the first angel I ever met. I had a gun on him, didn’t know who he was. All he wanted to know was where Sam was. Then Dean stepped between us. Like a gun could hurt Castiel,” she chuckled. “The relief on Castiel’s face when he saw Dean...how tight he hugged him...I knew he loved my son.”

 

Bobby folded his hands and nodded. “Act like an old married couple. Bicker over the Kid one minute and that non-verbal crap the next. What are they...ten, fifteen years?”

 

“Oh, Bobby...I don’t think they’re…” stops to ponder. “You think they’re...together?”

 

He reached for her hand. “Mary, you saw how ugly things got over there. If your boy’s got someone who makes him happy...let him be happy. That Castiel fella seems like good people to me. Adopted two kids...puts his life on the line for his family...you could do worse for an in-law, I can tell ya that.”

 

Mary looked at their hands and smiled warmly at Bobby. “It's not like I don’t want to see Dean settled and happy...it’s...Castiel is one of my boys. Maybe...maybe I can’t see past them being brothers. And maybe that’s all there is to it. If Dean says they’re together, he’ll get my blessing.”

 

“What about you, Mary? Think the boys would give you their blessing if you moved on? Found somebody?”

 

Mary blushed and ducked her head. “Bobby Singer, you can be real smooth sometimes. I’ve had a while to adjust to being a widow. The boys have had time to accept me as more than just their mom. I think it all depends on the guy. Somebody they respect and look up to.”

 

“Maybe...maybe somebody that reminds them of somebody they cared a great deal about?” Bobby hinted.

 

Mary leaned over and put her head on Bobby's shoulder. “Maybe. Why don’t we sleep on that and talk about it over coffee in the morning?”

 

“Walk you to your room?”

 

“Thank you, Bobby. I’d like that.”

 

***

 

“You look good, Dean.” Castiel told him after Dean shut the bedroom door behind them.

 

“Yeah? Saw you crack a couple smiles tonight, too. Sorry about Gabe and all. You just got him back…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Castiel took off his trench and suit coats and draped them over the desk chair. His tie followed. “I choose to have hope. Gabriel has thwarted death before.”

 

“Well yeah, but...you lost a brother today. Ain’t easy.” Dean peeled out of a couple layers and got out some sweats from his dresser. He handed a pair to Cas.

 

“Honestly? I love Gabriel. And it  _ does _ hurt. But Sam...that was a hurt I didn’t see us coming back from.” He finished undressing and slipped on the soft cotton pants.

 

The pang hit Dean hard in the chest. They’d lost Sammy. A whole day of anger and grief and despair. He stopped Cas before they could climb into bed. He drew him into a warm embrace. “We’re home, babe. We got Mom and Jack back. We got Bobby and Charlie. All under the same roof if you can believe it.”

 

Castiel rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “A fresh start. The win we needed.”

 

Dean pulled back and braced his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “Hey, this  _ is  _ a win. A big one. We did this, Cas. All of us.” He placed a tender kiss on Castiel’s forehead before pulling the covers back to climb into bed.

 

They settled in next to each other, despite Castiel’s lack of need for sleep. But he enjoyed this quiet time with Dean, holding him and watching over him. Dean laid his head on Castiel’s chest and threw an arm over his waist. Castiel ran his fingers over Dean’s arm before pulling the blanket and sheet up over them. “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

“Night, Cas.”


End file.
